Find Your Love
by FraphneAddict
Summary: A Fraphne songfic. Drake-Find Your Love. Rated T for violence and some intense romance scenes. Please read and review. This would of been uploaded a couple of days ago, but you know that FanFiction was having some problems :


**Find Your Love****  
><strong> 

I was at the only bar in Crystal Cove, having a drink. That's when I first saw her. She wasn't like any girl I've ever seen. She wasn't wearing any slutty clothes like most girls; she was wearing a purple dress. She had an angel's face outlined by beautiful, orange hair. My heart skipped a beat. My mind told me to just forget about her since I had just gotten out of a relationship, but my heart told me to go and talk to her. My heart took over my mind and I approached the beautiful girl. **  
><strong>_  
><em>**I****'****m more than just an option (Hey hey hey)**

**Refuse to be forgotten (Hey hey hey)**

**I took a chance with my heart (Hey hey hey)**

**And I feel it takin****'**** over**

**I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

While I was talking with her, I began to fall in love with her even though we had just met. Her voice was heavenly and pure, her eyes a beautiful shade of violet. Her name was Daphne. Her smile made my heart melt. She agreed to meet me here tomorrow morning. I had a feeling I was taking a chance with my heart, but I rejected that thought right away.

**I better find** **your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I bet if I give all my love**

**Then nothin****'****s gonna tear us apart**

When I arrived at the bar the next morning, she was flirting with a bunch of guys, if I gave all my love, then I wouldn't just be another guy that she talks to. I'll be the one that she'll remember and love. That was the day that I kissed her. Her soft, pink lips pressed up to mine made my heart ache. That night we drove up into the mountains and lay on the car's hood, staring at the stars.

**I****'****m more than just a number (Hey hey hey)**

**I doubt you****'****ll find another (Hey hey hey)**

**So every single summer (Hey hey hey)**

**I****'****ll be the one that you remember**

"Daphne, there's something I really want to tell you," I said. She took her eyes off of the stars and looked at me. "Go ahead," she smiled. I took her fragile, yet breathtakingly beautiful, head in both of my hands and gazed into her eyes. "I love you," I whispered. She smiled slightly and whispered, "I love you, too," and kissed me full on the lips. My heart almost exploded. She loved me back! I kissed her passionately until I was out of breath; beads of sweat lined our foreheads. We smiled at each other and continued to kiss underneath the black blanket of the night sky, twinkling with hundreds of thousands of stars.

**And I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I bet if I give all my love**

**Then nothin****'****s gonna tear us apart**

That night Daphne slept over at my house, her slim body pressed up against mine. Our hands ran through each other's hair as we kissed passionately. I pressed my forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you." I gazed at her face; she smiled and then whispered back, "I love you too." As I held Daphne in my arms I knew that I would never let anyone hurt her or tear us apart. I was profoundly in love with her.

**It****'****s more than just a mission (Hey hey hey)**

**You hear but you don****'****t listen (Hey hey hey)**

**You better pay attention (Hey hey hey)**

**And get what you been missin****'**

My new mission in life was to make Daphne fall in love with me and so far it was working perfectly. I always tell her that I love her like no one has ever loved anyone before, but she won't listen to me, she believes that she loves me more than I love her, which is futile.

**And I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I bet if I give all my love**

**Then nothin****'****s gonna tear us apart (Tear us apart)**

In all of the relationships I've been in, I told myself this is my future and that nothing would ruin it, but I was wrong every single time. With Daphne, I had a different feeling; I _knew_ from the bottom of my heart that Daphne was my future. Our love is too strong to break. When I saw Daphne again, I walked up to her, grabbed her face, and pressed my lips onto hers, I wrapped one arm around her body, pulling her closer to me, while the other hand caressed her soft, smooth cheek. She wrapped both of her arms around me and deepened the kiss, our tongues intertwining. I felt all of my love for her break free and take control of me.

**Too many times, I****'****ve been wrong**

**I guess being right takes too long**

**I****'****m done waitin****'****, there****'****s nothin****'**** left to do**

**But give all I have to you**

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a wooden chair, my hands handcuffed behind me. I glanced around the room; it was small and there was a candle flickering on a small wooden table. The light from the candle lit the room enough for me to see someone sitting in a chair across from mine. "Where am I?" I questioned the person. Before they could respond, lights above my head turned on, lighting up the whole room. The person sitting across from me was a male. I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't figure it out. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Daphne walking towards me, a gun in her hand. I became completely confused. What was going on? "You're in the room that you're going to die in," said the male. He stood up and walked over to me. I recognized him now, it was Red Herring! My worst enemy since I was twelve years old

**And I better find your love and**

**I better find your heart**

**I better find your love and**

**I bet if I give all my love**

**Then nothin****'****s gonna tear us apart**

"Kill him," Red said to Daphne, and he left the room. "Daphne, what are you doing?" Daphne stopped in front of me and said, "I'm going to kill you." I stared at her and she continued. "Everything that I've said to you was a lie, I was only pretending. I don't love you, I love Red." She lifted the gun up and pressed it against my forehead. So this was how it was going to be? The love of my life was going to shoot me in my head? My heart began to throb in pain; I thought she loved me! I truly believed that she loved me as much as I loved her when we first met, when we kissed, when we made love… but I was wrong. I looked into Daphne's eyes and knew that she wasn't lying; she _is_ going to shoot me. I smiled whilst death stared straight at me, even though this was all a set up, I don't regret a single moment of being with Daphne.  
>"I still love you with all of my heart, Daphne."<br>She smirked at me, "Sorry Freddie." And with that she pulled the trigger.

**I bet if I give all my love**

**Then nothin****'****s gonna tear us apart (Tear us apart)**

_**One day I was listening to my iPod and Find Your Love came on and I was like, 'Oh my gosh! This is absolutely perfect for Fred and Daphne!' I know it has no happy endings, but to me I thought it was extremely cute. After everything that Fred was put through, realizing that Daphne doesn't love him and that she's with Red and that she is going to shoot him, he still loves her more than anything. I kind of followed the music video with the whole meeting in a bar/club and in the end getting shot. I hope it wasn't too sad for you guys, and if the lyrics are a little out of place, I'm sorry. Plus, it was probably something you weren't expecting ;)  
>I don't own Find Your Love, Drake, Scooby-Doo, or FanFiction.<br>{Find Your Love by Drake}  
>I love you guys! Please review!<br>XoXo  
><strong>_


End file.
